1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a data communication system, and particularly to a method and system for acknowledging the receipt of a transmitted data stream in a wireless communication system.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Recently, a variety of computer network systems that make use of wireless communication systems have been widely used. Such network systems include a local area network (LAN), a wide area network (WAN), a wireless local area network (WLAN), a wireless personal area network (WPAN), a general packet radio service (GPRS) network and other wireless network systems. The network systems allow communication between various end terminals such as a personal computer (desktop, laptop, and palmtop), a mobile phone, or other portable communication devices. It is typical that such network systems include at least one bridge element or hub such as an access point (or access node) where user traffic enters and exits a communications network.
In most of the above networks, when an end terminal device transmits data, it encapsulates the data into a sequence of packets with the destination address being placed inside the header of each packet. The packet is then transmitted onto a network. All other connected devices read the address in the packet header, but a device will only read the data in a packet if it recognizes its own address. Once the packet has been read, the destination device acknowledges the receipt of a received packet by responding to the source (the source address is also placed in the packet header). The acknowledgment packet tells the source that the data was received successfully, or that it was corrupt and re-transmission is necessary.